Marzenia się spełniają
by Andrea-Deer
Summary: Marzenia Tatsuhy się spełnią ;)


Mieszkanie u mojego brata zaczynało mnie już męczyć. Shuichi obudził mnie dziś o ósmej rano, wyzywając od śpiochów i nawołując na śniadanie. Swoje i Yuki'ego zaniósł do ich łóżka. Ja siedziałem samotnie w kuchni, gapiąc się w ścianę i wolno przeżuwając kanapkę z jakąś wędliną. Żałosne.

Nigdy nie byłem śpiochem i nie oznacza to, że odkąd zamieszkałem z moim bratem to się zmieniło. Wręcz przeciwnie, spałem znacznie mniej, niż gdy mieszkałem sam, choć akurat to nie zależało ode mnie. Trochę trudno zasnąć, gdy słyszy się rytmiczne ugniatanie łóżka w pokoju obok i jęki własnego brata, oraz jego kochanka. Yuki, jak na tak cichą osobę szczytował wyjątkowo głośno.

Usiłowałem przywłaszczyć sobie parę proszków nasennych, żeby wreszcie odespać zarwane noce, które spędzałem z głową pod poduszką, starając się nic nie słyszeć albo zupełnie na odwrót, nasłuchując dokładnie z zamkniętymi oczami. Marzyłem wtedy, że to nie mój brat, ale ja. Wyobrażałem sobie dotyk cudzych rąk na moim ciele, czyichś ust, skóry... Najczęściej w moich marzeniach pojawiał się Ryuichi, który ze swoim nieodłącznym uśmiechem pieścił moje stęsknione czyjegoś dotyku ciało.

Jednak nie było tam nikogo, tylko moje własne ręce wędrujące po moim własnym ciele. Opanowywałem się jednak dopiero, gdy spełniony leżałem na swoim wąskim i zimnym łóżku, zastanawiając się, jak tym razem zmienić prześcieradło, tak żeby nikt nie zorientował się, jak je zabrudziłem. Czułem się wtedy jeszcze bardziej samotny i żałosny niż przeważnie. Uważałem, że jestem obrzydliwy tak wykorzystując odgłosy pary kochanków, mieszkającej ze mną. Wydawało mi się to wstrętne i niesmaczne.

Dlatego właśnie chciałem podkraść mojemu bratu proszki. Niestety zorientował się. Zrobił mi taką awanturę, że aż Shuichi trochę się zląkł. Od tamtej pory mam absolutny zakaz zbliżania się do szafki z lekami, która dodatkowo jest zamknięta na klucz. Wystarczy, że człowiek pochłonie prawie całe opakowanie silnych proszków nasennych, a jego otoczenie od razu robi się nadopiekuńcze i traci do niego zaufanie.

Tak, tak, próbowałem się zabić. Odratowali mnie. Hip, hip hurra. Wszystko przez moją kochaną siostrę, która zaczęła się nagle martwić, że ostatnio chodzę jakiś przybity i załamany, więc, gdy nie mogła się do mnie dodzwonić (nigdy nie wyłączajcie telefonu przed samobójstwem, gdy ktoś się nie może do ciebie dodzwonić, robi się jeszcze bardziej namolny) wysłała swojego męża, który akurat wracał z jakiegoś wyjazdu służbowego, by trochę wydłużył swoją trasę i do mnie wpadł. I tak oto temu, że Tohma ma drogi i szybki samochód, oraz temu, że ma drogą i zawsze działającą komórkę, zawdzięczam życie. Oraz mieszkanie z moim bratem i jego kochankiem.

Moja siostra oświadczyła bowiem, że więcej nie zostawi mnie samego, bo się o mnie boi. Miałem wybór: ona i Tohma albo Yuki i Shuichi. Po głębokim namyśle wybrałem tych drugich. Przynajmniej nie traktują mnie, jak małego, biednego, skopanego szczeniaczka. To naprawdę dobijające.

Musiałem, więc znosić niedobór snu i paskudną wędlinę, którą uwielbiał Shuichi.

Ech...

W dodatku byłem kompletnie sam. Mimo tylu wariatów wokół mnie nie miałem nikogo. Nikogo, kogo mógłbym przytulić, pocałować. Przy kim czułbym się bezpiecznie i któremu sam mógłbym coś dać. Kogoś, kto sprawiłby, że przestałbym się masturbować słuchając odgłosów wydawanych podczas seksu przez własnego brata.

Chwilowo za jedyne towarzystwo miałem blondynkę w niebieskim sweterku, siedzącą na fotelu bujanym i czytającą książkę. Coraz grzeczniejsze te zdjęcia na kalendarzach Yuki'ego.

Polałem kanapkę jeszcze jedną warstwą ketchupu, usiłując zabić smak wędliny. Właśnie miałem spróbować tego eksperymentu, gdy ktoś zadzwonił do drzwi. Sądząc z chichotów Shuichi'ego dochodzących z sypialni, żaden z nich nie ruszy się, żeby otworzyć. Westchnąłem i poszedłem do drzwi, które otworzyłem, nie patrząc nawet przez wizjer, kto chciałby nas odwiedzać tak rano. Podejrzewałem, że to K przyszedł przypomnieć różowowłosemu, że istnieje coś takiego, jak praca i czasem trzeba wyjść z łóżka. Daremna gadka, daremna.

Cześć – przywitał mnie głos osoby, która stała przede mną, a ja nie osunąłem się na podłogę tylko dlatego, że bardzo mocno trzymałem się drzwi.

Cześć – odparłem z trudem znajdując w sobie wystarczającą ilość powietrza.

Jest Shuichi? – spytało bóstwo, patrząc na mnie z uśmiechem.

Mhm. W sypialni.

Uuu! Znaczy, że będę im przeszkadzał?

Od czasu do czasu ktoś powinien – warknąłem, a Ryuichi zachichotał cicho.

Podejmuję się zadania! – rzekł z powagą.

Na ugiętych nogach, jak postać z kiepskiego filmu szpiegowskiego podszedł do drzwi sypialni, które otworzył gwałtownie, wyciągając przed siebie Kumagorou.

Dzień dobry! Kumagorou chciał się przywitać, a Ryuichi chce porozmawiać z Shuichim za pięć minut w salonie! – krzyknął i zamknął zpowrotem drzwi. – Sądzisz, że to podziała?

Z pewnością – odparłem, wciąż nie mogąc wyjść z szoku na widok bóstwa.

Może jednak mieszkanie z moim braciszkiem i jego kochankiem miało swoje korzyści.

Jestem Ryuichi – powiedział wyciągając do mnie dłoń, jakbym co najmniej od razu go nie poznał.

Domyśliłem się. Ja jestem bratem Yuki'ego, Tatsuha.

Miło mi. To jest Kumagorou – powiedział, wyciągając do mnie łapkę różowego króliczka, którą uścisnąłem prawie z taką samą radością i szacunkiem, jak dłoń jego właściciela.

Miło mi cię poznać, Kumagorou.

Wzajemnie, Tatsuha, jesteś bardzo seksowny, jak się uśmiechasz, wiesz? – odparł króliczek.

Kumagorou! – wrzasnął Ryuichi, rumieniąc się lekko. – Nie wolno mówić takich rzeczy przy pierwszym spotkaniu.

Nawet, jak to widać od początku?

Odpowiedź piosenkarza uniemożliwiło pojawienie się już kompletnie ubranego Shuichi'ego.

Mamy uzgodnić szczegóły naszego wspólnego koncertu za tydzień – powiedział Ryuichi.

Tak, tak. Nie cierpię takich technicznych rzeczy.

Kumagorou też nie – westchnął Ryuichi, wciskając mi królika w ramiona. – Zajmiesz się nim?

O-oczywiście – wydukałem.

Ryuichi uśmiechnął się i usiadł przy stoliku z Shuichim, zatapiając się w rozmowie. Prawdziwy, jedyny oryginalny Kumagorou spoczywał w moich dłoniach, a ja jak skarb zaniosłem go do kuchni.

Był znacznie lepszym towarzystwem niż blondynka ze zdjęcia.

Siedziałem w swoim pokoju na wyjątkowo wygodnym fotelu, a Kumagorou spoczywał na poręczy od niego, zaglądając mi przez ramię do czytanej właśnie mangi. Zakupiłem ją zaledwie wczoraj i nie mogłem się powstrzymać, żeby dziś jej nie dokończyć. Zresztą mój cudowny, różowy przyjaciel nie miał nic przeciwko.

Nagle drzwi uchyliły się powoli, jednak mimo to nikt nie wszedł do środka.

Dopiero po chwili do pokoju wślizgnął się Ryuichi, najwyraźniej starając się pozostać niezauważony na zewnątrz pomieszczenia. Spojrzałem na niego z rosnącą ciekawością znad tomiku, jednocześnie starając się wepchnąć brudne bokserki pod łóżko.

Niestety wizyta mojego idola była z lekka niezapowiedziana i mój pokój nie wyglądał najczyściej. Gdy byłem młodszy mój brat określał taki stan rzeczy, stwierdzając, że mam taki sam porządek w głowie, co i w pokoju. Teraz wszyscy starali się unikać tematu mojej głowy i tego, co mi może do niej przyjść.

Ryuichi zdawał się jednak nie zwracać na to uwagi. Pokazał mi na migi abym zachował absolutne milczenie. Podszedł do mnie na czworaka, starając się nie wydać żadnego dźwięku. Po chwili wpatrywanie się we mnie podejrzliwym wzrokiem uniósł się na tyle, że jego usta znalazły się tuż przy moim uchu. Czułem jego oddech na swojej skórze i ledwo powstrzymałem się od westchnięcia.

Dobrze opiekowałeś się Kumagorou? – spytał cicho, prawie dotykając mnie wargami.

Najlepiej, jak potrafiłem – odparłem równie cicho, najwyraźniej należało zachowywać się dyskretnie.

Dziękuję – powiedział i pocałował mnie lekko w policzek.

Potem zabrał Kumagorou i zaczął odpełzać w kierunku drzwi.

Ryuichi? – szepnąłem na tyle głośno by mnie usłyszał.

Tak? – odparł, pojawiając się błyskawicznie obok mnie.

Twoje ustalanie spraw technicznych z Shuichim już się skończyło? – spytałem, domyślając się odpowiedzi.

No... to jest nudne, nudne, nudne! – prawie krzyknął Ryuichi. – Muszę uciekać!

Jego wyraz twarzy byłby adekwatny gdyby uciekał z pilnie strzeżonego więzienia o zaostrzonym rygorze, ale w wypadku omawiania szczegółów koncertu wydał mi się nieco zabawny, ale jednocześnie tak bardzo słodziutki...

Tuż za moim oknem są schody przeciwpożarowe, gdyby udało ci się przeskoczyć na nie...

Jesteś cudowny! – powiedział i znowu pocałował mnie w policzek.

Złapał Kumagorou i stając w szeroko otwartym oknie krzyknął, jakiś własny okrzyk bojowy i przeskoczył na schody, robiąc tym ogromny hałas.

Oczywiście dostałem ochrzan od Shuichi'ego, a potem jeszcze od Tohmy, który przyszedł sprawdzić, jak piosenkarzom idzie współpraca (prawdopodobnie spodziewając się, że żaden z nich nie ma zaparcia do ciężkiej pracy, zwłaszcza umysłowej).

Przetrwałem również K'a , który został wezwany, gdyż nikt nie wiedział, gdzie Ryuichi się podział po tym, jak wyszedł od nas.

Warto jednak było dla Sakumy i jego radosnego wyrazu twarzy, gdy opuszczał to mieszkanie. No i dla buziaka w policzek, który sprawił, że znalazłem się w siódmym niebie i nie spadłem nawet na skutek morderczych spojrzeń mojego brata, któremu nie bardzo się podobało, że do jego mieszkania przybywają coraz to nowi rozgadani ludzie.

Shuichi za swoje niemożliwe gadulstwo chociaż się odwdzięczał w sypialni.

Około pierwszej w nocy udało mi się zasnąć. Yuki powyrzucał wszystkich z mieszkania jeszcze przed jedenastą, twierdząc, że mogą się użalać nad nieznalezieniem Ryuichi'ego równie dobrze w każdym innym miejscu. Z kolei innym nocnym hałasom przeszkodziła zażarta kłótnia kochanków. Shuichi zwyzywał mojego brata od nieczułych na nieszczęście innych bydlaków i ostatecznie różowowłosy zmuszony został do spania na kanapie. Właściwie, to Yuki wcale go nie wyrzucił z sypialni po prostu, gdy miał już dość kłótni, a jego kochanek stojąc przed drzwiami pokoju darł się na niego ile sił w nieskażonych nikotyną płucach, zwyczajnie zatrzasnął mu drzwi przed nosem i zamknął od środka.

Shuichi w ułamku sekundy spokorniał i zaczął skomleć pod drzwiami, jak pies (dla lepszego efektu również się za niego przebrał), jednak Yuki pozostał nieugięty. Ma siłę woli trzeba mu to przyznać.

W każdym razie ja miałem okazję wreszcie trochę się wyspać. Śnił mi się Ryuichi w cudownych, obcisłych, czerwonych bokserkach z wyszytym po środku nich napisem „Dla Tatsuhy" i właśnie zaczął je zsuwać, gdy coś mnie obudziło.

Warknąłem w irytacji, budząc się na brzuchu z ręką w bokserkach. Własnych. To co usłyszałem na początku pozwoliło mi się domyśleć, że Shuichi właśnie przepraszał mojego brata. Na kolanach. Warknąłem jeszcze raz. Obudzony z takiego pięknego snu przez szczytującego Yuki'ego. Grrrrrr...

Nagle jednak usłyszałem inny odgłos i zrozumiałem, że to on mnie obudził.

Ktoś stukał w moje okno.

Powoli podszedłem i odsłoniłem zasłonkę. (Tuż przed moim oknem była latarnia i światło z niej nie pomagało bynajmniej mi zasnąć). Teraz jednak błogosławiłem swój rozsądek i tą firankę, bo gdybym zobaczył taki obrazek zaraz po obudzeniu pewnie umarłbym na atak serca we własnym łóżku. Umrzeć na atak serca we własnym łóżku i wciąż być dziewicą, to nawet brzmi głupio.

W każdym razie za moim oknem, rozpłaszczony na parapecie w pozycji, która sprawiła, że oblałem się potem z przerażenia, że może spaść, kucał Ryuichi. Zguba szukana przez pół dnia uśmiechnęła się do mnie bosko. Trzeba zauważyć, że trzymał się tylko jedną ręką, bo drugą przyciskał do siebie Kumagorou.

Szybko otworzyłem okno i wciągnąłem go do środka.

Czyś ty zwariował? Wszyscy cię szukają, a ty wisisz za moim oknem! Mogłeś spaść i się zabić! – „I zniszczyć swoje boskie ciało" dodałem w myślach po raz pierwszy rozumiejąc, jak rozkoszne zachowanie mojego idola może przyprawiać kogoś o atak furii.

Kumagorou mnie trzymał – odparł rozbrajająco, patrząc na mnie, jak skrzywdzony kociak. – Chodziłem po mieście i trochę zmarzliśmy, to przyszliśmy się ogrzać.

Prawdopodobnie sen, który niedawno miałem sprawił, że pozornie zwyczajne zdanie wypowiedziane z całą niewinnością, jaka była dostępna, zabrzmiało w moich uszach nieco inaczej niż powinno.

Choć może niekoniecznie, gdyż w tym momencie Ryuichi wbił spojrzenie w moje łóżko.

Spałeś? – spytał.

Mhm – mruknąłem, przypominając sobie sen, który w pewnej znacznej części stał teraz przede mną.

To dobrze. Łóżko jest ciepłe.

Myślałem, że dostanę zawału albo, że pękną mi bokserki od nagłego powiększenia pokrywanej przez nie powierzchni. Dobrze, że w półmroku nie było tego widać. Przynajmniej taką miałem nadzieję.

Okazało się jednak, że Sakuma miał coś innego na myśli niż ja.

Wcisnął do łóżka różowego królika i okrył go dokładnie kołdrą.

Kumagorou zmarzł – powiedział Ryuichi, gdy już się odwrócił do mnie przodem i przestał na mnie wypinać. Niestety. – To był jego pomysł, żeby tu przyjść – dodał, a ja jęknąłem z frustracji.

Chciałem poderwać piosenkarza, a jak na razie leciał na mnie jego królik.

Nie chcesz, żeby leżał w twoim łóżku? – spytał mój idol, patrząc na mnie, jakbym właśnie mu powiedział, że oddałem całą jego rodzinę jakiejś organizacji terrorystycznej.

Skąd. Nie mam nic przeciwko, ale ty z pewnością też jesteś przemarznięty.

„Jestem genialny" pomyślałem, gdy lekko popchnąwszy Ryuichi'ego nakłoniłem go do usadzenia się na moim łóżku. Po chwili zsunął buty, oraz kurtkę i wsunął się pod kołdrę, przesuwając się bliżej ściany i królika. Popatrzyłem na nich i stwierdziłem, że raz kozie śmierć.

Ryuichi śledził każdy mój ruch, kiedy podniosłem kołdrę i położyłem się obok niego.

Baaaaaaaaardzo blisko. Hehehehe Marzenia się spełniają.

Nie powiesz Shuichi'emu, że wróciłem? – spytał, a ja spojrzałem znacząco na ścianę, za którą znajdowała się sypialnia kochanków i zza której dochodziły dość jednoznaczne odgłosy.

Rano. Teraz on jest zajęty, a ja muszę się ogrzać – jak tylko te słowa uciekły z moich ust, zrozumiałem, że posunąłem się nieco za daleko.

Ryuichi spojrzał na mnie swoimi dużymi, pięknymi oczami, a potem... potem się uśmiechnął.

Sądziłem, że to po prostu kolejny sen, gdy całując swoje bóstwo, rozpinałem mu koszulę, która szybko wylądowała w bałaganie mojego pokoju, a moje usta sunęły po nagiej klatce ukochanego mężczyzny.

Z początku starałem się być delikatny i spokojny, ale piosenkarz szybko przekonał mnie, że absolutnie tego nie oczekuje.

I dobrze.

Byliśmy głośno.

Bardzo głośno. Łóżko skrzypiało, Ryuichi jęczał pode mną, a ja krzyczałem jego imię, gdy dochodziłem do spełnienia i najcudowniejszego orgazmu w moim życiu.

Gdy było po wszystkim (znaczy się dość długo po tym jak wsunąłem się do łóżka z nadzieją na cud) po prostu pocałowałem go w czoło i wymamrotałem „Dobranoc", po czym zmęczony i usatysfakcjonowany, jak nigdy, położyłem się po przeciwnej niż Kumagorou stronie Sakumy i zasnąłem z głową na jego ramieniu.

Naprawdę byłem przekonany, że to sen. Gdy usłyszałem głos Shuichi'ego, który wołał mnie cicho spod drzwi, prawie jęknąłem ze złości, że przerywa mi taki błogi stan.

Wiem, że się zmęczyłeś, ale obudź się wreszcie – powiedział ze śmiechem, a ja przez chwilę zastanawiałem się do czego on znowu pije, a potem otworzyłem oczy.

I wtedy zobaczyłem Ryuichi'ego, który wyglądał słodko, gdy był zaspany i chyba nic nie docierało do niego, gdy starał się wkopać głębiej w poduszkę i mrucząc cicho zdrzemnąć jeszcze trochę.

Na moją twarz wpełzł tak cudowny i szeroki uśmiech, że Shuichi aż zachichotał stwierdzając sentencjonalnie „Jak to potrafi poprawić życie, porządny seks?" i wyszedł z pokoju, kiedy ja i Ryuichi zaczęliśmy się powoli zbierać do podążenia za nim do kuchni, gdzie pewnie zaraz zaroi się od poszukiwaczy zagubionego idola.

Idol ten był tak zaspany, że założył moją obcisłą koszulkę z napisem „Czy nie jestem słodziutki?" i rysunkiem ogromnego lizaka w kształcie serca. Nawet nie zwróciłem mu uwagi. Wyglądał bosko!

„Ech, marzenia się jednak spełniają" – pomyślałem, budząc Kumagorou.


End file.
